


If You Give a Na'vi Coffee

by PaddySnuffles



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Dangers of Caffeine, Gen, Humour, One Shot, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddySnuffles/pseuds/PaddySnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If You Give a Mouse a Cookie"... Avatar style. A very short humour fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give a Na'vi Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This really short ficlet follows the style of the "If You Give a..." books by Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond. Or, if you want to be really specific, it's inspired by "If you Give a Mouse a Cookie". It was inspired by the title of xPrincetonx's "Never give a Na'vi coffee" on Fanfiction.net (which I haven't actually read...).

If you give a Na'vi coffee, she will want to drink the whole cup.

And if she drinks the whole cup she will want a second cup.

And if you sugest she take decaf she will want to learn what decaf and caffeine is.

And if she learns what caffeine is she will want to tell her friends about it.

But first she will get hyper with said caffeine, so she will want to do something exciting.

And as she's a huntress she will decide hunting will be exciting.

And as she's hunting she won't be able to sit still, and she'll want to blame it on you.

And when she blames it on you she will want to hit you to spend her energy and get back at you for ruining her hunt.

And when you run away she will want to chase you.

And when she catches you eventually (you know she will) she will want to play again.

And when she chases you a second time she will begin to get tired, so she'll want to go to sleep.

And when she wakes up in the morning she'll want... a coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. There you are. My version of what would happen if you give a Na'vi coffee. ;D


End file.
